


【mobDP】Getting Low.

by AIGRET



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 17:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AIGRET/pseuds/AIGRET
Summary: MOB！MOB！MOB！Rape/Non-con／Abuse／Underage／Drug。少量Ajaxpool。慎入！不适请及时点X！





	【mobDP】Getting Low.

**Author's Note:**

> MOB！MOB！MOB！Rape/Non-con／Abuse／Underage／Drug。少量Ajaxpool。慎入！不适请及时点X！

听到那扇该死地老旧到会发出吱呀响声的门打开，房间里一瞬间陷入了恐怖的死寂中。空旷的大厅里响起了皮靴踏在地上发出的，不紧不慢的响声。囚室里的每个人都知道这声音意味着什么，因此他们在黑暗浓重的阴影中颤抖着。大多数人在经历漫长而残忍的折磨后都学会了怎样听话，除了那么几块硬骨头，他们往往会得到“特殊优待”。被塞在狭小空间里的囚犯们屏住呼吸，想知道那个虐待狂今天会停在哪个囚室门前，因为这代表着被挑中的倒霉鬼要被折磨一整天，如果不是只剩半口气撑着，那就是消失得无影无踪再也不会回来。

“哈！我敢打赌那个混蛋今天吃的是沙拉！”韦德·威尔逊得意洋洋地大声宣布道，他的声音吵到整个死寂的室内都听得一清二楚，这句话不仅没有打破寂静，反而使房间里笼上了压抑恐怖的气氛，所有人都转过头看着胆敢大吵大闹的雇佣兵，等着看他会得到什么后果。

阿贾克斯在他的囚室外停下脚步，双手插兜弯下腰盯着被迫以扭曲的姿势蹲在地上的韦德，脸上露出一个绝对令人颤栗的、残忍的笑容。但韦德毫不在乎，反而回了他一个标准的八颗牙齿的笑：“Hello, Francis!”尽管他在这里已经待了几个月，整个人肉眼可见地消瘦了一圈，但金发蓝眼的雇佣兵仍然保持着尖锐到扎眼的活力，阿贾克斯不得不咬牙切齿地承认之前用滥了的酷刑对他来说几乎不痛不痒。就算用鞭子和小刀在身上刻下深可见骨的疤痕，就算在彻骨的冰水里浸泡上一整天——他因为失温而苍白脆弱的神色一度让阿贾克斯以为他会死掉——只要他还有一口气，他就能笑，他总是笑。

那让阿贾克斯恨之入骨。他会加倍地折磨他，甚至一度冲动得越过避免死亡的界限——这么完美的试验品可是可遇不可求，他只想打碎他，抹掉他脸上的刺眼的表情，让他再也笑不出来。

他在韦德·威尔逊身上投注了过多的目光。

阿贾克斯比了个手势，示意他身后的助手们把韦德从地牢里提出来。韦德的确虚弱得只剩一口气了，就算身上的锁链解开了，他也没力气站稳，只能踉踉跄跄地被助手拽着衣领拖行。他满意地看着他的成果，凑近韦德燃烧着怒火的深蓝色瞳孔，用温柔的语气轻声说道：“Hello, Wade Wilson. 我真希望你接下来都能一直保持着这么漂亮的笑容。”说真的，对于雇佣兵这个刀口舔血的职业来说，韦德的确漂亮得过了头，他看起来更适合在酒吧里当个stripper——

韦德回之以落在下巴上的一个恶狠狠的牙印。他的双手都被铁钳一样的手制服住了，但那并不妨碍他动用尖利的牙齿，他虚弱的身体不知道哪儿来的力气，扑上去狠狠咬了阿贾克斯一口，就像是想要从那里硬生生扯下一块肉。

阿贾克斯怒极反笑，看了韦德身后惊疑不定的助手们一眼，“把他带到地下室去。”

——除了性格实在是不够乖。

但没关系，他相信今天就能教会他。

韦德一边被扯着走一边嘴里骂骂咧咧：“操，你这婊子养的今天又想玩什么新花样？”

童年的噩梦会一直跟随着你。不管你以为你已经甩开了它多久，你以为你彻底把它扫进了垃圾桶，但它总会像幽灵那样如影随形，像诅咒一样卷土重来。

……所以我现在是在做梦吗？

韦德蜷缩在脏兮兮的地板上，尽力想用纤细的胳膊把自己圈起来，他直勾勾地盯着紧闭的房门，无意识地啃咬着手指甲。他时不时看一眼墙上玻璃外壳碎掉的时钟，心里期望指针能转得再慢一点。

他知道今天叔叔会回来，也许甚至带着好几个他不认识的男人。韦德不是没想过逃跑，但他太饿也太累了，他一整天只吃了几片掉渣的面包片。一个十岁男孩儿微不足道的反抗在成年男人面前根本不值一提。而且，一次逃跑被发现之后，他换来了一顿毒打和一条脚腕上的麻绳，另一端连在床脚上。

他迷迷糊糊地被人从睡梦中粗暴地叫醒，肋骨被狠狠踹了一脚，他立刻就睁大眼睛想往后躲，但一只手捏住了他的手腕，他像个布娃娃一样被扯了过去。

韦德趴在床上，两只手死死抓着床单，直到指甲嵌进肉里。男孩试图把呻吟都咽进肚子里，但身体对疼痛的应激反应并不受他的控制，他后背上瘦得突出的肩胛骨剧烈颤抖着，就好像他在没骨气地抽泣一样。男人粗大的性器就像是楔子一样贯穿他的身体，他因为身体撕裂成两半的恐惧感忍不住挥起手反抗，但很快被按在了床上，像只被捏住后颈的幼猫。

韦德以为他已经忘了。但其实永远也无法摆脱它，你可以把那些人渣碎尸万段，但你怎么能杀死一段记忆呢？不管你怎么甩开它，丢弃它，踢进垃圾桶，留在被付之一炬的房子里，它总会重新爬回来抓住你。

……如果我是在做梦的话，那么为什么这种痛苦如此真实？

韦德猛地睁开眼睛，他以为他会看见永远都是黑漆漆的囚室，但并不是，他面对着地下室刺目的白炽灯。他躺在灯下，双手被铁环锁在床上，与他最深的噩梦如出一辙。

站在身旁的人低声说了一句“他醒了”，另一个人立刻递过去一支注射器。韦德本能地往后缩了一下，连带铁链也剧烈晃动起来。在实验室地狱般的经历告诉他接下来绝对不会有什么愉快的体验。他眼睁睁看着他把针头扎进他的大腿，淡绿色的液体涌入血管，肌肉紧张地簇起。他猛地呼了一口气，感受到入侵者随着血液流动至四肢百骸，药效慢慢发挥出来。他的身体绷紧弹了起来，但又被锁链卡了回去。氧气就好像突然不够用了一样，他张大嘴拼命喘气，但依然无法阻止大脑渐渐陷入缺氧的混沌中，与此同时，肢体却充血变得敏感，那种感觉就像是他的皮肤被剥开，神经末梢直接暴露在空气中，他因此无意识地颤抖。韦德睁大眼睛死死盯着空气中不可见的一点，意识渐渐涣散，甚至察觉不到视野在他面前从清晰滑向模糊。

他被人粗暴地按在床上，两条腿被很多双手强迫打开，这就是勾起恐惧和回忆的第一步，雇佣兵以为自己已经割掉了所有恐惧，但他仍然能听见自己喉咙里呜咽似的挤出了尖叫。韦德试图躲开，但被人捏着脚踝拖了回来，他以为他已经不会重蹈覆辙，但事实是在强暴面前他依旧软弱，让他想起那个躲在角落的男孩。韦德突然疯了一样拼命挣扎起来，深蓝色的眼睛恶狠狠地盯着周围的男人：“滚！滚开……！”

他的下巴被扣住，一个男人粗暴地撬开他紧闭的牙关，舌尖在敏感的上颚舔舐扫荡。他几乎喘不过来气，神经末梢却传来冲昏头脑的快感，药物拖着他的理智浮浮沉沉。韦德狠狠咬破了那人的舌头，口腔里立刻弥漫开铁锈味，他得意地看着对方吃痛松开他，换来了脸颊上滚烫的一巴掌。他眼前直接冒出了金星，咳嗽两声，吐出嘴里混着津液的鲜血。“操，婊子养的，信不信我拔了你的牙让你给我口交？”

“操你的，别碰我！”韦德用他从贫民窟和那个总是喝醉酒的老混蛋那里学到所有脏字回击，但这阻止不了其他人剥掉他宽松苍白的囚服，猥亵地揉弄他全身上下每一寸皮肤。他们嬉笑着欣赏他徒劳的挣扎，把他软弱无力的反击当做小小的情趣。那些粗糙带茧的手触碰过的地方像是火舌在灼烧他的身体，韦德的头很沉，眼前的景象断断续续地聚焦，有一会他看到他的酒鬼叔叔站在他面前逼他含那根玩意，一会又看到阿贾克斯脸上冰冷残忍的微笑。

男人们一开始并没打算直接操他，尽管金发和蓝眼都湿漉漉一团的韦德看起来的确漂亮且性感，但他们现在有漫长的一天时间呢。他们更希望的是折辱、打碎、征服雇佣兵，毕竟所有人都知道，韦德·威尔逊是个难啃的硬骨头。

一个男人卡住他的下颌，逼他张开嘴，韦德用恶狠狠的眼神发誓如果对方坚持要凑过来，他一定会撕扯下他一块肉。“你不会想被打掉几颗牙齿吧，对吗？”男人威胁道，他把手里捏着的口塞强硬地挤了进去，口塞是个中空的圆环，两条鲜红的绑带绕过脑后扣了起来。“红色很适合你，宝贝。”韦德说不出话，事实上他拼命地吞咽着，希望自己不要狼狈地流出口水。

另一个人开始玩弄两腿之间紧闭的穴口。他吹了声口哨，嘲弄道：“这个婊子，他的后面已经湿透了。”韦德呜咽了一声，但他想说出口的是去你妈的，虽然这只能让这群畜生更加兴奋。他试图用愤怒掩盖恐惧，因为他甚至不确定这是因为那管注射剂的作用还是他身体调教之后本能的反应。他以为会有手指或者是阴茎插进来，但事实上，是一块冰冷的金属。

韦德瞪大眼睛，异物强行打开了湿软的甬道，未经扩张的后穴吞下这么大的东西还有些困难，他疼得脚趾都在颤抖，但男人根本不会在意他的反应，一口气把它推到了最深处，尖锐的棱角顶住那块软肉，他尖叫一声软瘫下去，但他可悲的身体却因此起了反应。对于接下来漫无止境的折磨这只是个开头，很快它就被抽了出去，再狠狠地撞回来。那个人一边操控它，一边问眼神恍惚的韦德：“知道这是什么吗？猜对了有奖励哦。”

尽管他厌恶这一点，但韦德仍然下意识地对后穴的感受更加敏感了。他感觉到那个冰冷坚硬的器械表面磨蹭过柔软的甬道，顶端恰好抵在敏感点上，它在身体里搅弄碾磨的时候极致的痛苦和快感逼得他想尖叫。他的双手无力地抓了两下，但实验室的操作台上并没有床单填满他的手，他盯着那个面容模糊不清的男人，湛蓝色的眼睛充满恐惧。他知道那是什么。

“你猜到了？”其他人把他的腿掰开到最大，方便那支手枪在他体内进出，如果不是它实在太粗，死死卡住穴口，他相信自己腿根应该已经是湿淋淋一片。每次枪身完全没入体内，他消瘦的小腹都会被顶起一个微凸的形状。陌生器械带来的恐惧感反而成了情欲的助推器，韦德翘起的阴茎被人抓在手里撸动，身体一边感受到痛苦一边止不住地迎合粗暴的动作，不断有液体从顶端漏出来。但当他开始情不自禁地从这个过程中得到快乐时，男人们立刻就换了一种策略，枪口开始慢慢在他穴口处打转，却无视穴肉急切地包裹上来的动作，把枪抽了出去。韦德咬着牙试图逃开情欲的控制，但热得要融化的身体很快就屈服了，他一边抽泣一边用哀求的眼神看着他们，而这正是他们想要的。“你可以得到你的奖励了。”

男人话音落下之后，那支枪被大发慈悲地送入最深处，韦德因为突如其来的刺激仰起了头，露出漂亮的颈线，他无声地达到了一次高潮，阴茎抽动两下射在小腹上，但他眼前什么都看不清楚，泪水冲刷着滚落脸颊。过激的快感让他几乎失去意识，但很快又被新一轮抽送的动作唤醒。但刚刚高潮的身体得到的只有痛苦，他下意识地想躲开，但被人拽住了脚踝。他们摆弄了他一下，让他换个姿势，跪趴在操作台上。韦德茫然地抬起头，合不上的嘴边淌出一点津液，但很快被人堵在了喉咙里。一个男人解开裤链，把他那根勃起的阴茎捅了进去。腥咸的味道立刻充满了口腔，那根东西把他嘴里填得太满了，他下巴上肌肉酸痛，尝试着合上嘴的企图都被口塞阻拦了，但这个抽搐的动作显然给强奸者带来了快感，他扯着韦德的金发，把阴茎一次次重重插进他的嘴里，火辣辣的疼痛从上颚一直蔓延到喉咙，他几乎没法呼吸，喉咙因为恐惧而痉挛，眼泪立刻涌了出来。

韦德开始怀疑自己会死在这里，但死没什么可痛苦的，痛苦的是他担心自己连一个能上天堂的完整灵魂都没有。

手枪被人拔了出来，随手扔到了地上，黑色的金属表面现在沾满了湿漉漉的肠液，更多液体从一时合不拢的穴口流下来。有人从背后捏住他收紧的细腰，炙热的性器顺畅地插了进去。韦德再次轻微地高潮了，感觉自己就像是个溺水者，神智在水中浮浮沉沉，每当他试图挣开情欲的控制，就会重新被新一轮的折磨拖回去。他的嗓子已经叫哑了，但那根阴茎撞进最深处的时候他仍然会发出夹杂着气音的呜咽。

“操，夹得这么紧，比街边那些几十美元一次的廉价娼妇淫荡多了。”

另一个人接过话：“当然了，他可是雇佣兵的价格。”其他人残忍地哄笑起来。

韦德已经听不清他们侮辱性的词语了，他软绵绵地趴在床上，身体随着侵犯的动作颤抖，任凭那些在身上玩弄的手帮他保持平衡。

想点开心的事情……圣诞节，或者凡妮莎……想到她那双漂亮的棕色眼睛，韦德立刻就退缩了。他不能去面对她，甚至幻想中也不行。然后浮现出的是那个又漆黑又逼仄的房间，他瘦弱得轻轻一推就会被摔在地上，他被逼到墙角直到无路可退，然后为他微不足道的反抗遭受残酷的惩罚。他的嘴里有时会塞着毛巾，有时不会，但他的挣扎仍然不能传到墙壁的另一端。即使某个好心的或者是被吵得神经衰弱的邻居报了警，叔叔也会告诉他们这不过是一点无关紧要的私事，并且用几张揉皱的纸币让他们信服。记忆中的恐惧重新掌控了他，他浅金色的睫毛被眼泪打湿了，像枯叶一样颤抖着结成一团。他早就学会了在伤害面前顺从，就像被混混们堵在巷子里时，他总是尽可能地蜷成一团抱着脑袋，你反抗不了，就只能等他们打累了自己离开。

男人抽插的动作加快了，穴肉吃力地包裹着侵犯的阴茎，他的手指几乎要嵌进韦德的皮肤里。一股热流灌进了肠道，他瑟缩一下，插在他嘴里的那个人也达到了高潮，浑浊腥甜的液体灌满了喉咙，男人刚拔出软下来的阴茎，他就剧烈咳嗽起来，尽管他试着把精液吐出来，但仍然有很多直接流了下去，从食道到胃部传递着灼烧的错觉。疼痛和快感逼迫他勃起的阴茎又射了出来，但事实上他已经没什么可射的了，他崩溃地哭叫着在坚硬的操作台上磨蹭着性器，白色的精液混着透明的水大股大股地冒了出来。韦德的脚趾绷紧蜷缩在一起，高潮结束之后他整个人软了下去，脸上沾满了泪水和精液，蓝色的瞳孔茫然地失神。

他已经没法反抗，也不想反抗了。

当你选择顺从时，很多痛苦都显得容易接受得多。韦德被人拎起来一次又一次侵犯，全身都是精液，干涸的或者仍然温热的。他就像乖顺的布娃娃一样任人摆弄，听从他们的指示掰开自己的双腿。

然后有一会他失去了意识。当他重新醒来时，感觉像是被一团柔软温暖的火焰拥抱着。

韦德艰难地睁开干涩的眼皮，喉咙里咕哝出一声气音。他的眼睛过了好久才重新聚焦，眼前的人影从隔着毛玻璃一样到渐渐清晰。

阿贾克斯把他放在干净的柔软的床铺上，动作温和得像是怕把他像玻璃一样打碎，不过他确实像是浑身上下每一根骨头都被拆了下来，没有一处不疼。韦德简直以为自己在做梦，或者他其实已经上了天堂——不，如果死了之后还要面对阿贾克斯，那他还不如活着。

“Francis……”韦德呲牙咧嘴地露出一个勉强的笑容，可惜阿贾克斯没有像他预料中那样大发雷霆，反而用刻意温柔的语调回答道：“我在这里。”他把手递给了他。

韦德怔愣了一会，他明知道现在这种情绪是病态的扭曲的，是创伤后的应激反应，但他忍不住死死拽住了他的手。

他的意识慢慢滑入黑暗中。


End file.
